Knights of the Pitch
by DaManWOFear
Summary: After Alicization AU. Both Alice and Eugeo have finally made it into the real world. As they learn a lot of things while playing ALO with their friends, they discovered the sport of soccer after watching a soccer game on TV. As they learn the sport and even make new friends to help them, it's 'The Beautiful Game' will change their lives forever.
1. Prologue - The Beautiful Game

**Author's Note: A New Year, a new fic I to post up. And it's a Sword Art Online story. But this time, I wanna do something different. This is more focused on sports. **

**After reading Black-Asp's _"A Match For Their Lives", _which is mainly focused on rugby and also some sort of a thriller, I decided to make a sports-focused SAO story. Not to mention that I rediscovered the sport of association football after watching the 2018 FIFA World Cup Russia 2 years ago and I began watch the _German Bundesliga_, the _Italian Serie A_, the _Spanish La Liga_, and the _French Ligue 1_. Not to mention about UEFA's most popular competitions like the _Champions League_, the _Nations League_, the _Europa League_, and the _Super Cup_. I finally gave up on a sport that I fawned over for many years and I decided to go with football since I find it more intriguing and more compelling. And then, comes this story.**

**However, Kirito and Asuna won't be the main characters in my story. Instead, it's the two of the most popular characters in the Alicization arc of the series: Alice and Eugeo. While watching Alicization, I became interested in the whole arc and its characters. But I chose the sport of football for this story. And I'm using a popular football simulation video game.**

**This is a prologue to the main story. Enjoy!**

**I never owned Sword Art Online and even PES. It is owned by Konami.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beautiful Game**

_June 20, 2026  
PES Virtual Stadium  
4:30 PM  
_

Sweat.

Air.

Noise.

Sweating, or perspiration, is common in humans. That is when someone is experiencing nervousness, or fear. People also sweat when doing any physical activity, which results in fatigue and can also cause physical and mental stress when doing any kind of activity without any breaks or rest.

Oxygen is essential for living things. People will die without oxygen. Depending on the atmosphere or environment, one can feel if something is going to happen whether it's good or bad when he or she is breathing air.

When a sound becomes too loud, it becomes a noise. Either it's the horns that you hear from cars or shouts from a lot of people or loud music, noise can also either lift your spirits up or annoy you.

But for the two of best footballers inside the virtual realm playing against each other, they have the same views regarding these three things.

At least, from the world they came from.

Back there, they're sweating not because of nervousness or anything else, but the rush of adrenaline mixed with fear. It is the fear of death. A wise man once said, "Courage is fear holding on a minute longer." Not to mention that it's not only sweat, but blood, toil and tears. And it's a battle. War. They are doing everything they can with all their strength and resolve to defeat their enemies and in order to survive, to defend their realm.

Back there, in a battlefield, the atmosphere can be something dreadful. Still, violence and war can give you a dreadful feeling. One can smell the foul air of of the corpses of dead soldiers. Indeed, war is hell.

Noise is also common in war. In modern times, you can hear the sound bullets, guns, missiles, cannons, and bombs raining at each other. In medieval times, you will hear the clanging of swords and shields, and the bloodied screams of those who perish by the sword.

But hearing these three familiar things once again in a different place is something that they never expected to.

It's neither the Human Empire nor Centoria. Not even in Rulid Village and lastly, it's not even inside Underworld.

They were inside a large stadium.

Inside it is a wide field full of green grass; with two nets on both sides; and two opposing teams.

Players are sweating because of their physical activity through playing a sport.

The atmosphere is totally different from the horror and chaos that is war. The air is more like a different feeling; of excitement, tension, and passion all rolled into one.

The noise is also different. Instead of screams of anguish and despair, you can hear the whole crowd cheering, waving their flags, and singing for their favourite teams.

The team of four players, lining up like a wall, were clad in dark blue uniforms, or kits, as they call it.

At the opposing side is another team, clad in red. However, there is one player that faced the so-called wall.

That lone player is female. She is a young woman, in her early 20s in appearance, with blue eyes with long golden hair that is tied to both sides of her head, and a braid running down from the back of her head. Around her forehead, she wears a red lace, with the inscribed words: "**Mia san Mia". **It is the Bavarian variation of the German quote, "Wir sind wir" – which means "We are who we are" in English. She is also clad in a red football kit while wearing a red long sleeved undershirt inside, while wearing red socks and personalized football boots, clad in blue and yellowish gold. At the back of her jersey bears the name "Bayern Munchen" on the top, the number 30 on the center, and in the bottom is a surname: Zuberg.

Alice Zuberg, the former village girl of Rulid village, the former 3rd ranked Integrity Knight known as Alice Synthesis Thirty and now her past memories is restored, who faced the armies of the Dark Territory to protect their world, is playing as a football player for one of the best football teams in Germany; however, it's more like she is in another virtual world; inside of a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online eFootball (VRMMOeF) game.

And here she is, facing a wall of players, setting her eyes on the goal. And beneath her is a soccer ball. She is going for a free kick.

Taking a deep breath to keep her calm composure, Alice ran forward and performs a free kick; she kicked the ball with her powerful right foot and as the ball get past from the wall of defenders trying to block it but to no avail. The goalkeeper prepares himself either to block or catch the ball and-

Someone blocked it, using the left foot.

And it's an opposing player, clad in navy blue. The opposing player is a young man; also as the same age as Alice. He had flax-brown, slightly wavy hair, green eyes and a cream color skin. He wore navy blue gloves and sky-blue football boots. On the back of his jersey bears the name on the top: Eugeo. In the center bears the number 32.

Eugeo, a young man who grew up with his two childhood friends back in Rulid village, trained by his best friend Kirito to become a swordsman to bring Alice back home, faced many battles against the Axiom Church and the Dark Territory alongside Kirito, Alice and Asuna, is also a football player for one of the most well-known teams in Sweden... still inside this virtual world.

With his powerful kick, it made the ball hoisted upwards.

The green-eyed player called out his teammates when he saw the ball falling, "Get the ball and go for the attack!"

Alice widened her eyes as the lone opposing player called out his teammates. However, she heard another voice and it's coming from behind her.

"Go for the attack, everyone! Don't let them get the ball!"

She turned behind and saw a female player who had the same uniform as her, carrying an armband on her left arm; signifying that this female player is the skipper, or the captain of the team.

Hearing this, Alice decided to rush forward and looked upwards as she set her sights on the ball.

"I'll go for the header." She mumbled.

Standing in position, Alice caught the ball with her knee and start dribbling it. As she goes for the strike, the flaxen-haired young man suddenly goes for the tackle. And as time had stopped, the two opposing players stared at each other...

Both of them came from a world where magic and technology exists; a fantasy world from the inside, a virtual simulation from the outside.

They both came from a small village: one became a swordsman with the help of his best friend. The other is a village girl who is taken away by committing a crime yet they turned her into a knight. And after a series of events, the two are reunited and fought together to protect those who are precious to them. Now they are presently in the real world, learning new things.

And that includes the sport of football.

Now, here they are, playing the said sport on a competitive level as the two faced each other. They're not clashing with swords but their wit and skill with a simple bouncing ball.

However, someone may ask: where it all began?

* * *

**Author's Note: This ends the prologue.**

**And yes, you guessed it: it's PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER! If you want to ask me why I chose that game for the basis of this fanfic, I'm going to explain but that will be a later time. There are a LOT of reasons why I love PES.**

**Read and review. Just remember: Playing is Believing.**


	2. Match 1: What is Football?

**Author's Note: All right, it's been 7 months since the first chapter and there are a lot of things happened. I also had writer's block and in order to cope with it that I spend time watching football games, football-related videos and documentaries. That also helps since I also wanna get new ideas and learn more things about the sport.**

**Then the coronavirus pandemic happened. On March, most football leagues are postponed or declared their seasons cancelled, like Ligue 1 (where they declared Paris Saint-Germain the league champions based on the standings) and the Eredivisie; we will see those two leagues return on August and September respectively this year.**

**But on May, something awesome happened. Football is back with the Bundesliga leading the charge. Empty stadiums, medical protocols, social distancing, you name it. But their season ended in a high note this July, with Bayern Munich winning both the **_Meisterschale _**and the DFB-Pokal. Then on June, the Italian Serie A and the Spanish La Liga finally resumed their season. Same goes to the English Premier League, where Liverpool became League champions after a 30-year domestic league drought (the last Premier League title that they won was 1990). But for me, the Danish Superliga and the Danish Cup are also special and exciting to watch since they now allow people to enter stadiums as long as they observe medical protocols and social distancing. Astonishing.**

**And next month is the return of the Champions League and the Europa League as mini-tournaments, with the Final will be in Portugal. **

**The pandemic really affected the world of sports. We are hoping that this will come to pass and things will get better. That's why I'm looking for the Euro next year.**

**And that's the football side of things.**

**Now here's the 1st chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or Pro Evolution Soccer.**

* * *

**1\. What is Football?**

_Inside a dungeon  
__New Aincrad  
ALfheim Online  
__October 28, 2025_

"HRRAAAGH!"

A warrior clad in blue swing his sword on a monster with a horizontal slash, killing it instantly.

A boy clad in blue with an ice-colored sword looked on the far side of the room where his friends are dealing with other monsters.

Yes, his friends; with none other than Kirito, his best friend leading the charge.

The whole party is currently inside a dungeon, conducting a raid. The said group are clashing their weapons against a number of monsters. They are inside the VRMMORPG ALfheim Online, one of the most popular video games at present and one of the few virtual reality-based games on the market. Players can choose one of the 9 races; a pure fantasy world full of elves, fairies, imps and even the cat-like race called the Cait Sith. For Eugeo, he chose the Undine race, as they specialize in water magic and he also want to play a support role to his teammates, thus making Eugeo one of most unique swordsmen of that race, just like as Alice became one of the best swordsmen in the Cait Sith race. And from Eugeo, he also learned some gaming terms, even the ones he had heard of from Kirito like 'log out' and 'tutorial'.

Speaking of online games, he and Alice even entered into Gun Gale Online, where he called it as the "World of Guns". They were both new to the concept of guns as they saw how these were different from bows and arrows. Yet the two Underworldians managed to adapt into the whole game with help from Kirito and Sinon. There are times that he, Kirito, Asuna and Alice are leading the charge on numerous raids with Sinon at the point, with guns blazing and laser swords vooming around. However, Eugeo couldn't help but chuckle about Kirito's GGO avatar – about his girlish appearance.

He looked back at Kirito and his sword skills, where he used them against the boss, along with his dual wielding form, which is the highest form of Kirito's swordsmanship, according to his best friend. Then he looked back into his sword, which is similar to his Blue Rose Sword, and frowned.

'_So this is where the Aincrad Style that Kirito taught me came from. It's a different world... and so does this place.'_

For Eugeo, it's really amusing to tell the difference between the Underworld and ALO. The world he came from, according from those who are from the real world, is a virtual simulation yet he and Alice are called Fluctlights, or simply 'souls'. ALfheim Online, the world he is currently in, is a game. There's even no blood, and monsters disappear and shattered into pieces when they're defeated.

However, one of the most important revelations that he knew upon entering this world is about the game known as Sword Art Online, where the world of Aincrad resided. What he learned from his best friend is where the black-haired young man and his friends were trapped inside a game and they were forced into playing it, with their lives are hanging in the balance. What really shocked Eugeo is that what Kirito went through is a game of survival: when you die in the game, you die for real.

'_And that's why he's known as 'The Black Swordsman' during that time. Not only that he's furnishing his sword skills but to help people to survive in that... game. Yet, that's not a game anymore. And he and his friends spent their lives for two years and yet, they make it though, and they succeeded.'_

He finally understood why Kirito is like this: not just as skilled swordsman but also a caring friend and he will even go into trouble just to protect the people he care about. At first, Kirito is a loner all the time, but after meeting his friends and Asuna, the love of his life, he became the person Eugeo knew and he respected him for that.

And speaking of his friends from the real world, Eugeo can't help but to admire his hero, his best friend, that he is surrounded by such a circle of friends. Klein, whose name is Ryotaro, is known for being one of the best players inside that game that he had his own group and he is the first friend that Kirito had. Eugeo is even amused about Klein's goofy nature that the latter even wondered if Kirito and the flaxen-haired young man are almost brothers or something, with Eugeo commented with 'not even close'. Yet Klein called Eugeo as his 'second buddy'.

And there is Agil, whose real name is Andrew Gilbert Mills. Aside from the fact that he was a player and a merchant inside SAO, Eugeo learned that he owned a cafe in the real world named Dicey Cafe along with his wife. Yes, the big guy is also a family man. Furthermore, he and Eugeo enjoyed each other's company, with the latter telling stories about those two years inside the infamous death game.

The green-eyed young man knew about Asuna, Sinon (Shino Asada), and Leafa (Suguha Kirigaya) since the three helped in the war against the Dark Territory, wielding the powers of the Three Goddesses of Underworld and at the same time, he and Alice made into the real world while both Kirito and Asuna stayed in Underworld due to circumstances. Furthermore, they met Lisbeth (Rika) and Silica (Keiko); the former being one of Asuna's close friends and the residential blacksmith of the group, while the latter being the group's little dragon tamer. Alice and Silica became close friends, with how Alice reminds Silica of her younger sister, Selka.

Speaking of Alice-

"Eugeo, need a little help here!"

Hearing the blonde young girl's voice, Eugeo rushed into battle to join with his party. Then he saw Alice, in her new gold-clad armor, slashed her way into the boss.

A lot of things happened between the two of them. Back at a village called Rulid, the three are childhood friends until Alice is taken away breaking the laws of the land inside their world called the Taboo Index. Eugeo and Kirito went on a journey from Rulid to Centoria, where they spend two years in order to become Elite Swordsmen. Then Kirito 'killed' a noble when the two high-ranking nobles tried to force themselves against their pages and when they found out this kind of crime, they were apprehended by none other than Alice, who was turned into an Integrity Knight, by the name of Alice Synthesis Thirty. The once village girl turned knight doesn't even remember them or anything since her memories are sealed. And the two broke out of prison and a series of events occur when they stormed into the Central Cathedral with their other objective other to save Alice: to take down Quinella/Administrator who controlled the state of the Underworld through the Axiom Church. They even faced the Integrity Knights, and even Alice herself, where Kirito ended up telling Alice the truth about the Integrity Knights and that Administrator is deceiving them all the time. This lead to the gold-clad knight's new resolve to go against Administrator and the Axiom Church that resulted of her breaking the Seal of the Right Eye and the three went on defeating the Pontifex herself.

It is really a hard-fought battle, with Eugeo severely injured. However, Kirito managed to save him with his Sacred Arts with the help of Alice. The three managed to escape from the Central Cathedral and returned to Rulid, where they stayed for months. Yet the villagers still saw her as a criminal that the three decided to make a small cottage a few miles from the village, despite Kirito and Eugeo's pleas for Alice to return to the village. They spend months outside of Rulid, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere where Selka occasionally visits the trio. When goblins from the Dark Territory attacked Rulid, the three friends helped protect their home, fend off the goblins and brought the villagers to safety, then the three departed to the Human Empire's encampment to join the war effort against the Dark Territory's invasion. A series of battles occurred and many lives are lost, until the arrival of Asuna, Suguha, and Shino in their goddess super accounts and his friends from the real world. Then they faced the American mercenary Gabriel Miller, first in his Dark Emperor Vector avatar and later, in his Subtilizer avatar. Despite of the circumstances, both Eugeo and Alice managed to escape from their world into the real world. However, a miracle happened: the memory fragment of Alice's past have finally merged into her Piety Module, molding into a single fragment upon entering into the World's End Altar, thus her memories are finally restored. And as they say, the rest is history

And here she is, joining Eugeo and the others playing inside ALO. She chose the Cait Sith race because they were beast tamers and she wanted to have a dragon, just like Amayori. With her exceptional sword skills and her knightly armor, she is also called the 'Golden Cait Sith Knight'. She became a sister figure to Silica and a companion to Sinon. Oh, and the fluffy cat ears that Alice had makes her cuter.

"Do you have a hard time dealing with that big thing over there?" Eugeo points to the giant boss in front of them.

"This is far different from our world, I admit." Alice said. "But every day we learn together and we grow strong together. So we can defeat this monster." She concluded, holding her sword.

"I agree." Eugeo nodded as he prepares his stance.

"Let's go Eugeo. Kirito is waiting for us." Alice told the flaxen young man.

"Yeah." He plastered a smile.

They looked and nodded to each other. The two swordwielders rushed into battle.

* * *

_The Log House  
__New Aincrad  
__ALfheim Online  
__October 28, 2025_

"I told you that you should be careful!"

"I know..."

Eugeo sighed as Alice keeps on scolding him about what happened during the boss raid, whereas Kirito and the gang are all present inside the log house. Both of them are in their formal attire. Yes, they managed to defeat the boss and completed the quest yet there is one thing that bothers between the two former villagers from Rulid:

It's about their teamwork.

Alice was taken away by an Integrity Knight and yet they turned her into one. Thus, she is missing for estimated seven years that the two boys decided to get her back. At first, the knight Alice Synthesis Thirty didn't recognize Kirito and Eugeo, as if she's a different person. When the two boys found out that there's another way to get her back to normal, along with Kirito's revelation that the Axiom Church deceived the knights for so long, the Knight Alice vowed to stand up and fight the Axiom Church. At one time that both Kirito and Eugeo are at odds with each other about the issue with Alice. However, even she stated that she wants to recover her lost memories, even if it means erasing her current personality. With that, the two decided to hold off their differences since they need the knight Alice for the upcoming invasion while escaping from the Central Cathedral and returned to Rulid. For six months, Eugeo spend his time talking with Alice Synthesis Thirty and they even spend time sparring against each other through the sword, with Kirito watching them both. For Eugeo, the knight Alice is serious and strict in her training. Eugeo can't help but amused about the fact that not only he had Kirito as his master but also Alice as well; as he realized that she is one of best swordswomen and one of the strongest knights in Underworld, ranked-third. Not to mention the fact that she is also trained by Bercouli, the first Integrity Knight. So sometimes he can't blame her for being strict because she acts more like a soldier.

Then he heard Alice sighed while crossing her arms. "I know that Kirito trained you very well and you even managed to hold yourself off against me back then. You know, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you if you're trying to be reckless like that."

"Don't worry about me, Alice." Eugeo told the blonde. "To be honest, I and Kirito were both reckless back at the Central Cathedral."

"Don't remind me." Alice deadpanned. "But still, I'm worried about your wellbeing."

"This isn't like our world, Alice." Eugeo pointed out. "If anything, you can go back to life after a minute, or so Kirito told me."

"And we are still living here. Remember that." Alice countered. Then she continued. "Eugeo, do you think we can do it?"

Eugeo sets her eyes on the blonde Cait Sith knight.

"Our teamwork." Alice said. "I know that I spent my time fighting as an Integrity Knight and I was fighting alone, guarding the borders and fend off hostiles from the Dark Territory. I have Eldrie as my disciple and that's just it."

"Are you sure about that?" Eugeo asked. "On the other hand, Kirito said that he lived with Asuna for two years inside Aincrad and they even worked together as a team... just like when I was with Kirito two years inside our world, where he taught me of the sword."

"About Eldrie, it's more like a mentor-student relationship." Alice affirmed. "For what I see with you and Kirito is more than just that. It's more like you and Kirito are like brothers."

"Hehe, you can say that." Eugeo replied. "Um, what about that Integrity Knight with that black sword of hers? You're friends with her, right?"

"You mean Edith? Oh, right. I miss her, to be honest." Alice recalled. Back when she is Synethesized, she met the so-called 10th Integrity Knight and a second rank. The blonde girl saw her not just as a skilled swordswoman but also a cheerful and friendly person, often times the brownish gray-haired knight even invited her to a bath.

She has never heard of what happened to the knight after she made it to the real world along with Eugeo. However, Kirito told her that she is fine, and even she became one of the strongest Integrity Knights in Underworld, she lived a good life. It gave her a sense of hope when Kirito told her that Edith became one of the few Underworldians who went in a freezing state during their 200 year stay inside the virtual world.

So yes, not just her younger sister Selka but also Edith, and she is longing for the day that she will see them again.

"You told me that she is your first friend, after they turned you into an Integrity Knight." Eugeo noted.

"Kind of, but despite being of high-ranking knight, she wanted me to treat her more as a little sister." Alice said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I have to admit that she's so clingy at times, but I wanted to treat her more as an equal, and as a friend."

"Now with your memories back, you wanna meet her again, is that it?" Eugeo asked.

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"Hey, perhaps you two need a drink." A voice called them out.

That voice came from none other than Asuna, who served drinks for the two.

"Oh, Asuna." Alice noticed the blue-haired Undine and one of her best friends. Alice took the glass of fruit juice. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Asuna said.

Eugeo took also the other glass and drink as well.

"So, what are you discussing about? Is it the recent boss raid?" Asuna broke the silence.

"Um, yes." Eugeo nodded.

"We all beat that monster in the dungeon but... there is something that is bothering us. And it got me worried."

"And what's that?" asked Asuna.

"Our teamwork." Eugeo sighed.

Asuna raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, it is more like a complicated matter." Alice noted. "Asuna, we knew that you and Kirito spend your time in Aincrad for two years, right?"

"Yes, we were." Asuna answered.  
"I want to ask something: how did you two work together?" Alice asked, with Eugeo nodded, wanting to know as well.

"You know, it's a long story if I'm gonna answer in full detail. But during those two years in Aincrad – fighting and trying to survive, we just worked together and fight together. And as they say, the rest is history." Asuna answered.

"To put it, you spend together in Aincrad for two years. Actually, Kirito spend our time two years in the Swordcraft Mastery Academy. And we even went to the Central Cathedral. We faced a lot of Integrity Knights; and that includes you, Alice." Eugeo stated.

"Actually, both of you attacked in front of me until it's a duel between me and Kirito... and then you interfered. "Alice added.

"I was doing that to save you. And of course, you're not your usual self during that time." Eugeo said.

"Point taken." Alice sighed. "But still, I..." then she looked down in guilt.

Both Asuna and Eugeo saw the blonde, downcast. Of course, she doesn't remember the two boys from Rulid as she saw them as 'sinners' who broke the Taboo Index. However, she knew that they've done it not out of blood but in order to protect their apprentices. And she even faced them in a swordfight. Yes, it is her duty as an Integrity Knight to stop intruders. But she also thought of a 'what if' – if the Pontifex didn't take away her memories then perhaps she will put them in jail and even stand up for their defense, by instigating a fair trial. That is not even the case, unfortunately because the Pontifex herself, behind her beautiful facade, is a power-hungry tyrant who wants nothing but control.

But that's all in the past now. She is now in the real world with Eugeo and Kirito. And she finally met Kirito's friends and she considers Asuna more of a friend than a rival since she also respects her resolve and courage back in Underworld.

"Alice, it's fine." Asuna patted Alice in the shoulder. "You're now with Kirito and Eugeo. You're with us here. And we are very glad that both you have finally arrived in the real world."

"Asuna's right." Eugeo added. "Actually, what happened back in the World's End Altar is, what I say, it's a miracle. The Alice that I knew and Alice the knight are merged into one. I could never been happier."

"Eugeo..." Alice turned into the young man.

"Hey, what's up, you three? Am I missing something?"

The three turned around and they saw Kirito, holding a glass of juice.

"Well, we talked a lot of things, Kirito; however, Alice and Eugeo are discussing about something and unfortunately, it's bothering them." Asuna told the so-called 'Black Swordsman.'

Kirito raised an eyebrow, curious. "Okay, so what's this is all about?"

Alice stood up first. "Well, it's about the recent... 'boss raid'. Yes, we defeated the monsters inside the dungeon. But Eugeo and I were-"

"It's like that we are just fighting alone, more like we go on our way. And we didn't work together as a team; unlike you and Asuna." Eugeo added.

"Hmm, come to think of it," Kirito wondered. "Seems that when it comes to the two of us, we worked together; however, when it comes between you and Alice, you had a hard time working with each other." The black-haired young man concluded, since he knew that he and Eugeo went together to the Central Cathedral and faced the Integrity Knights and even Quinella, just to get Alice back and end Administrator's reign.

"Yes, it's really important for us to work this out." Alice sighed. "So much time had lost. If I hadn't-"

"Hey, it's almost starting!" Another voiced called out. The four turned and it was none other than Lisbeth, sitting on the couch. Silica, Leafa and Klein are also present. Sinon also arrived with some food. Both Alice and Eugeo turned to Kirito and Asuna, wondering what's going on. Of course, there is holographic television inside the house so they can watch.

"Perhaps we should join with them." Kirito declared as the 'Black Swordsman' turned to the two kids from Rulid. "You wanna watch a football match with us?"

"Foot-ball?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Is that one of the words from the 'Sacred Tongue'?" Eugeo asked.

Then Kirito smirked. Asuna also smiled.

"You'll have to find out." The black-haired young man said. Then a pixie joined in as she flew towards Alice and Eugeo. It was none other than the AI Yui, in her pixie form.

"Daddy is right, Alice and Eugeo. But here is a simple explanation: football is one of the best sports in the real world!" Yui cheerfully claimed.

The two can't help but nod since still, they were curious.

"Hoping we don't miss the intro!" Klein exclaimed.

"You're only watch a match for just the intro?" Lisbeth deadpanned.

"Don't get me wrong, I also love those spectacular goals that even made the fans wild!" Klein shrugged.

"Not just goals, but how the players play. It isn't called 'The Beautiful Game' for nothing. Right, Silica?"

Silica nodded in agreement with Lisbeth. Then she saw the two couples made their way to the couch.

"Oh! Alice, everyone! You wanna join us to watch the game?" Silica eagerly asked.

"We will, Silica." Alice answered. "I want to know what this 'football' is."

"Just like Alice, I'm also curious." Eugeo added. And the four sat along with their friends. Snacks and drinks are on the table.

"Alice, do you have any sports in your world?" Silica asked the two childhood sweethearts.

"Now that you mentioned it," Alice puts a finger in her chin, thinking. "All we have is swordsmanship tournaments in every corner of the Human Empire. The only ones who can participate in those tournaments are those who had their Calling as a swordsman, as far as I've known."

"You know Alice, you're actually correct." Eugeo added. At the same time, he reminisced the time he and Kirito went through those 2 years in their world: going to Zakkaria for participate in a swordsmanship tournament before going to Centoria. That is to gain the right to enroll at Norlangarth's Sword Mastery Academy. He knew that after graduation, one would have the chance to compete in the Four Empires Unity Tournament, where the winner of the tournament will have the right to become an Integrity Knight.

To most people of the Human Empire, being an Integrity Knight is an honor. One who became such, with the so-called blessing of Administrator, hailed as the guardian sent from the heavens to protect the Human Empire. Not to mention that it will also raise a noble family's status. Or so he thought.

However, it is not true at all.

One who becomes an Integrity Knight is nothing but a mere pawn to Quinella. Through the 'Synthesis Ritual', the person's memories of their past lives were suppressed and are forced to be unconditionally loyal to Quinella at all times through a node known as «Piety Module». They say that the Integrity Knights are there to protect the Human Realm, but it's just a part of it. In reality, they exist to protect Quinella from Cardinal, and ensure Administrator's rule. That is until Kirito and Eugeo himself faced the Integrity Knights and defeated Administrator; then the knights finally found out the truth that they were actually humans who had past lives. While Kirito is in a coma, Eugeo and Alice joined the knights in the war against the Dark Territory and during those times, he imagined of a possibility that the Integrity Knights can return to their normal lives; some of them may never return to their past lives, but they can start anew after all the lies they have suffered for so long.

'_If Alice and I have stayed in our world along with Kirito and Asuna, I wonder what happened after the war; about the knights, about our friends, our home; everything. Kirito only told us that they only have a few memories while inside our world. But all I know is that Selka is waiting for her sister...' _Eugeo thought.

"Is something the matter, Eugeo?"

The flaxen-haired young man snapped from his thoughts and looked on Alice, who called him out.

"It's nothing." Eugeo shook his head. "I was thinking about our home back there. I mean, do you miss everything in our world?"

"After everything that happened? It feels like yesterday to me." Alice said.

The blonde young woman remembered everything that happened in her life inside their world: from being a village girl known for her talent on the Sacred Arts and being friends with both Kirito and Eugeo... until she is taken by an Integrity Knight for breaking the Taboo Index – on accidentally stepping onto the Dark Territory. She should be executed for that yet she stayed in Centoria for 2 years as a sister-in-training. However, her hopes of returning to Rulid were totally crushed as she is put into the Synthesis Ritual, in its Forced Synthesis mode, and turned into an Integrity Knight by taking away her memories and against her own will. And for the past 5years after that event, she served as a knight of the Axiom Church; more or less a puppet. In a series of events, her view changed upon meeting Kirito that led to Administrator's defeat, the war and until her escape in the real world, along with Eugeo.

But there's one thing happened: a miracle.

Her memories finally returned. With that, she is now both Alice Zuberg _and_ Alice Synthesis Thirty. One is a girl from a village who dearly loved her friends; the other is one of the most powerful Integrity Knights in Underworld.

Why can't she be both?

She remembered everything: both the good and the bad. It's all like complete to her.

Now she is living in the real world, along with Eugeo and with her new friends; even spending time inside ALO. Every time she participated in raids conducted by a party either her friends or her fellow Cait Sith, not only she had her own sword skills put into use but there are times she used her leadership skills; due to her experience as a third-rank Integrity Knight. She never had any hard time of doing so since it's so natural to her.

And now, she is presently with Eugeo, Kirito and Asuna, watching a game that she never heard of. In a few minutes, it is about to start.

"Are you two gazing on something? The game is already starting!" Silica called them.

"Aright, Silica." Alice nodded. Eugeo also nodded in agreement as they set their eyes on the screen.

Inside a world-famous stadium is a grassy field. The scene shifts and turned to hundreds or even thousands of people waving their flags; most of them are raising their scarves of their favourite team and even chant and sing songs for their respective team.

"Look at the crowd. It's nothing like those swordsmanship tournaments in our world." Eugeo commented.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "When I was at Centoria, there are times that I went to the Midsummer Festival. But I never thought there is such thing as a livelier crowd like this." Yes, that was part of her childhood. And she even remembered that Integrity Knights should not go or even participate in these events.

And now, coming out from the stadium are a group of men accompanied by little children as they walked towards the field. These men clad in uniform with different colours; more like different teams. One team clad in red, the other are in white and blue. There are 11 players in each team, presenting themselves in front of the crowd.

After the formalities, the home team clad in red began the first possession. They braced in for the attack.

Alice is curious about the team in red: moving and passing the ball on one teammate to another. First is one kick, then to the other one and the other player passed the ball forward into his fellow teammate; it's more like a pattern.

However, the opposing player, clad in white and blue, intercepted the pass and goes forward, signalling a counter. When the white-blue clad player rushes forward, he was met by two other players, clad in red, the two rushed into the red-clad player, putting pressure on the latter.

It was none other than Yui who broke the silence as the whole group are watching through the TV screen.

"Good pressing right there... and they finally got the ball." Yui remarked. "Then the defender makes a long pass to his teammate."

Alice turned to the pixie. "Are you alright, Yui?"

Yui was a bit surprised. "Oh! Sorry, Alice. I was always fascinated about the game. On a tactical standpoint, that is."

"Tactical standpoint?" Alice wondered what it is.

"You need to watch to find out." Yui replied.

As they keep on watching the game, the player that received the ball from his defender teammate caught it with his feet, and ran forward with the ball. The player continued to run, dribbles his way past his opponents. With a mix of speed and finesse, the player carried the ball towards the goal area until he was chased by two opposing white-clad defenders.

As the gang keep on watching, Alice noticed something.

"The one who carried the ball; he's going be cornered." Alice remarked.

"That's not even the case, Alice." The blue-eyed former Integrity Knight turned her attention to Lisbeth. "Either he can go through or pass the ball."

Alice looked back at the screen with her observant eyes.

"What does she mean, Alice?" Eugeo asked.

"As they say, let's see what happens next." She answered.

Back on the screen, the red-clad player wasn't fazed by the two opposing defenders. Instead, he kicked the ball as he made a cross. As the ball went on the air, one of the red-clad players rushed forward went to the kick.

The player missed the goal as the ball moved upwards and into the stands.

"Ugh!"

"So close!"

"It should've been a goal."

The bemoaning and disappointed mood of the whole group filled the whole room. Alice and Eugeo looked at them while the former looked back on the screen.

"I see." Alice rubbed her chin. "The way to win is to kick the ball towards the goal, right?"

"Correct." Asuna affirmed. "And in order to do that, it's not only one who could do it. Every player had their specific roles and they always do their part. That's why there are 11 players in each team."

"It's a group against a group; no duels. It's all about a team." Eugeo commented.

"However, there is a time limit. The whole game is 90 minutes long." Asuna added.

"So this is different from the duels in the sword tournaments; never thought that there is a game like this in your world, Asuna."

"And here's the good part, Eugeo. It's only one ball. No swords." Kirito said.

"Anyhow, learning new things from your world isn't a bad idea after all." Said the the flaxen-haired young man.

"I grew up in Rulid and I'm an Integrity Knight. Actually, I also want to learn new things." Alice said, her eyes glued on the screen as she watched the replay.

She was in awe of the player who carried the ball.

She saw how the player dribbled the football past his opponents and handled it until he makes a pass.

It's more than just playing.

It's elegant, beautiful, with grace and style.

Alice wants to know. She wants to watch. She wants to learn more.

The game resumes with one player clad in red stands in the corner. He raised his hand and afterwards, he kicked the ball. The ball went into the penalty area, the players are moving, anticipating the ball; one of the red-clad players caught it with his feet... and shoots it forward with a kick.

On the screen, both Alice and Eugeo finally notice something different.

The crowd erupted with the score of a goal.

And the whole cabin also erupted, with the cheers from their friends.

The pixie Yui cheered with glee and so does Silica and Lisbeth. Klein raised his fist while both Kirito and Asuna were amused about the commotion.

"So this is how the crowd reacts when someone kicks the ball to that goal. The swordsmanship tournaments are nothing compared to this." Eugeo commented.

"And they're also celebrating along with the crowd. Is this what the atmosphere of a football game is like?" Alice wondered.

"Yes, when you're in a larger crowd it just makes things better." Asuna said. "But if you ask me, the love of the game is much more important than the whole crowd."

"The love of the game..." Alice muttered as she keeps on watching along with Eugeo. _'Is there something more than that...?'_

"Kirito." Eugeo joined in the conversation, calling out his best friend. "Anyone can kick a ball to score a goal, right?"

"Yes. However, there are specific roles for each player." Kirito answered. "Mostly, it's the forwards who do the job, but mostly, strikers."

"One who... strikes?" that is the first time he heard that word. Yes, English is the 'sacred tongue' for Underworldians and yet he is still learning words and terms used in the real world. But that word is also new to him.

Kirito knew this so he explained. "Think about this: when you use a sword to attack your opponent, what's the first thing you have in mind?"

"Well, you have to strike down your opponent with your sword, either one or multiple strikes." Eugeo answered.

"In football, you're not using your hands. You are using your feet. In the case of the striker, its job is to go for the attack to score goals, just like what you're watching." Kirito said.

"I see." Eugeo nodded. "So that's how it works."

"It seems you're learning something new, Eugeo." Alice turned to Eugeo.

"Well, how about you, Alice?" the green-eyed young man asked back.

Alice looked back on the screen. "I can't tell."

"Huh? Why is that?" Eugeo asked.

"I want to know." The blonde girl replied, focused. "I want to know why people love this kind of sport. There is something special about this sport, but I don't know what that is."

With that said, he instead nodded and watched back on the screen.

* * *

The game resumed on. Minutes have passed and for what they can tell it's a close battle. Back and forth, back and forth; and the score is 1-1. The time is on the 86-minute mark and the match is intense.

Everyone all tuned in. The two Underworldians also did, but Eugeo also noticed something about Alice: she is still focused, observant.

'_Four minutes left in the clock. Will the team clad in red win this game? However, that player who carried the ball last, if he doesn't make the right move, they will lose. I hope not.'_ Alice thought.

Now the aforementioned player now has the ball in the middle of the field. The second he kicks the ball, all of his teammates start to move, where the former is making the pass. His teammate took the ball and made a pass to his other teammate.

The red-clad players began the counterattack after one of them took possession of the ball. As they moved, some of the player made short or even long passes; a possession game, to be precise.

'_They always keep on carrying and passing the ball, as long as they keep it from being taken away by the opposition. They need to score in order to take the lead.' _

Alice has a point. In her mind, they need to find a way to score a goal and go for that player that's currently carrying the ball with his feet. That said player is using his quickness and speed to his advantage while getting past from the opposing team's defenders. The player makes a long pass on his left and then his teammate go for the kick. Alice keenly watched and...

It's a goal! The score is now 2-1, with the red-clad team take the lead.

"YES!" Alice exclaimed, raising her hands in excitement. "They did it!" On the other hand, Eugeo was surprised and even dumbfounded of what he saw just now.

Alice is... happy.

It's been so long

And all because of a team sport that they were watching.

Asuna took notice of the blonde's excitement. "Never thought you get this much excited, Alice?"

Hearing Asuna's words, Alice suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, I, ah..."

"Oh look! Is Alice now a football fan?" Silica added.

"Wow, you're now one of us and that's great." Lisbeth said.

"Hey, maybe we can take both you and Eugeo to a stadium so you can watch a full football match in the real world. How's that, Alice?" Klein offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Klein. We appreciate it." Alice said.

"I've never been to a stadium in the real world." Eugeo added. "I want to know how different they are compared to the arenas back in our world."

Three minutes later and the match ends as the referee blew his whistle. The final score is 2-1.

"That was a good game. A total win!" Leafa remarked.

"Indeed. It's a back and forth matchup; seems our team won in the end." Sinon added.

"So, when we will invite Alice and Eugeo to watch a real football match next time?" Silica said.

"I'm open to that." Asuna agreed. "How about you, Kirito?"

"Well, why not?" Kirito shrugged. "There are some things in the real world that they should see, like other sports; and that includes this one."

Alice stood up and turned to Kirito and the others.

"Actually, thank you very much and we are looking forward to that, but... there is something I want to ask you."

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde former villager/Integrity Knight/Caith Sith. Eugeo is also curious.

"If you guys can help me, that is."

"Alice, what's on your mind?" Asuna asked.

"It's for another quest? Perhaps we can do that tomorrow." Kirito said.

"That's not it." Alice interjected. "It's different and it's not even related to Alfheim."

All eyes on Alice as they wait her answer; she took a deep breath.

"I... I want to learn how to play football."

Few minutes of silence and... you know what's next.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is the end of Chapter 1. And yes, Alice wants to learn and play football, which surprises everyone.**

**Now on my thoughts about things related to Sword Art Online: July is a big month for the series. The release of the Alicization Lycoris game (this is why I'm fully convinced that the Gameverse is a better written and much happier AU) and the final cour of the Alicization anime (which is also the final half of "War of Underworld"). A lot of fans are anticipating for it and for me, I'm also looking forward for that since I can get some ideas from it, especially the characters.**

**I dunno how long it will take to post the next chapter, but I'll do my best as I want to continue writing this story.**

**All right, read and review. Stay cool and stay safe, everyone.**


	3. Match 2: Pro Evolution Soccer Online

**Author's Note: Finally! After months since releasing the last chapter, I finally posted a new one. This chapter had 10,000+ words that I no idea how many of them. After some delays and writer's block, I finished writing this chapter.**

**But first let's talk about football stuff: as a Bayern fan, I'm glad they finally won the Champions League and the Super Cup this year. And since football has resumed for a new season, I'm also glad that other leagues allowed their clubs to fill their stadiums with fans under the 25-50% capacity. Despite the circumstances, football is back. Speaking of the Serie A, I'm still rooting for Juventus, especially this year's Champions League. I was really excited for its group stage since they're gonna face... FC Barcelona. For international football, Nations League is a joy to watch.**

**For Pro Evolution Soccer, eFootball Pro Evolution Soccer 2021 is released last month, but it's more of a 'Season Update' with updated roster and licensed clubs; and as far as I've known, the licenses of big Serie A clubs AC Milan and Inter Milan have expired and in turn, they were now licensed by EA as part of their _FIFA_ franchise. And yet, AS Roma's license in _FIFA _also expired that they became PES' exclusive partner. Currently, Konami focuses more on the new-gen with the upcoming PES 2022.**

**Anyhow, enjoy reading.**

**I never own Sword Art Online and Pro Evolution Soccer.**

* * *

**2\. Pro Evolution Soccer Online**

_The Log House_

_New Aincrad  
ALfheim Online_

_Three days later_

Alice is currently sitting on the couch while watching on a virtual screen. All alone, she is currently watching football related videos and highlights of certain players.

She is watching not just to enjoy seeing these players play, but she wants to study and learn. Everything.

"_I can't forget what Kirito said about that game. But he told me that I need to be ready..."_

* * *

_Three days ago_

"I want to learn how to play football."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone is surprised upon Alice's declaration.

"No way!"

"Seriously!?"

"But how!?"

"Are you sure about that!?"

This is some of the reactions her friends made.

"Alice, that's some kind of decision you have there." Asuna commented.

"To be honest, I'm really surprised." Kirito added.

Eugeo stepped forward. "Alice, are you crazy? How can you do that?"

"I know it sounds crazy to all of you, I expected that." Alice took a deep breath and began to explain her reasons. "But... I want to learn and play the sport that everyone in this world played and love. I know perhaps... it is impossible because I am a Fluctlight and I need the body of a machine to go to the real world."

"Alice..." Eugeo can't help but to understand her.

"I and Eugeo came from a world where people from the other side treated it,as you call it, a simulation." Alice continued as she turned to Kirito and Asuna. "Both of you treated us like real people." Then she looked on Yui. "Yui, I know that you feel the same way."

Hearing Alice's words and the little AI nodded. "Yes. Even Daddy found a way for me to see the real world, even though I'm inside here in this virtual world."

Alice nodded. "Going back, there's another reason why I want to learn: because it can be a great experience to me. I have no idea how or where to start but," then Alice turned to Kirito. "Kirito, I know you can help me on this."

However, Kirito smirked inwardly. _"Alright, good timing."_ And then he spoke up, "Well, perhaps I can help you with that, Alice."

"Kirito."Asuna called him up.

"Any ideas, buddy?" Klein added. "There are sports VRMMOs but they're only a few of them... and some are just okay."

"But that... is 3 years ago, Klein." Kirito interjected.

Then the ravenette set his eyes on Alice. "Actually, there is a VRMMO game that focuses on football. And I believe it was released two years ago. At first, I was like 'Well, how they will do that?' At first, most of the VR games that primarily focus on sports are used for training purposes. That was a long time ago."

"They're still using it today?" now Eugeo is asking his best friend.

"Yes, they do. However, there is something much better." Kirito continued. "It's a game from a popular franchise, a well known one."

"And the game is..." Alice tried to guess.

"It's called _**Pro Evolution Soccer Online. PES Online **_for short. It's the first ever sports game that coined the term 'Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online eFootball'."Kirito answered.

"Pro Evolution..."

"Soccer?"

The two Underworldians uttered the name, as if its' the first time they heard game.

Asuna stepped forward and added, "That VR game was based from the popular football simulator series from game developer Konami. As far as I've known, the game was developed by IKON, which is Konami's VR gaming division."

"The first Pro Evolution Soccer game was made in 1995, under the title _' Winning Eleven' _and it was only released here in Japan." Asuna added. "Then the following year, they released _'Goal Storm'_ until they go with 'Pro Evolution Soccer' name in 2001; just a bit of video game history right there."

"I never thought you can be such a nerd with PES, Asuna." Kirito commented while Liz giggled.

"Just a little."Asuna shrugged. "It happens that my brother is both a big PES fan and a soccer fan. He had his big collection of PES games and before the SAO Incident; he even played with the latest PES with me, a few days before Sword Art Online was released; not to mention that he's a big fan of_ Urawa Red Diamonds_."

"Speaking of being a fan, I'm rooting for _Giravanz_." Leafa said.

"But _Giravanz_ are in the Second Division." Klein tried to interject.

"And they are close to being promoted for Division 1 next season! They're going back to the top!" Leafa shot back.

"Guys, guys, let's settle down a little since we have two people are looking at us." Kirito calmed them down, pointing to Alice and Eugeo, who had weird looks.

"Eheheh, sorry about that."Leafa chuckled while Klein doing the same.

"Moving on," Kirito continued. "People from all over the world played _PES_. With how popular VRMMOs nowadays that Konami decided to take on the next step: the world of virtual reality gaming. When I heard of the news that time I was like 'Wow, Pro Evolution Soccer enters Virtual Reality.' It's like a dream come true."

"And a year ago_, Pro Evolution Soccer Online_ was released and it became a worldwide hit."

"Actually, that VR game is so damn popular that a lot of clubs from all over the world wanted to promote the game as another way of promoting their own clubs and the whole sport."

The group heard a new voice that entered in the room.

"_Manchester United, Bayern Munich, Juventus, AC Milan, Inter, Liverpool, Real Madrid, Man City, FC Barcelona, Ajax_; not to mention the most popular leagues like _La Liga, English Premier League, Ligue 1, Serie A, Eredivisie, Bundesliga_. Those are part of the 90% of the clubs and leagues from all over the world are under license by Konami because of _PES Online_."

And when they turned, it was none other than a female player. She had blonde hair, yellow-green eyes and whiskers on her face as makeup. She wears full-body cloth, leather armour and a hooded cloak. She also had cat ears, confirming that she is a Cait Sith. She is Argo, who is also known Tomo Carina Hosaka in real life. An SAO Survivor, she is also known for being an 'information broker' and messenger for players while inside Aincrad. After the SAO Incident, she became an ALO player with a CaitSith avatar; upon Alice and Eugeo's arrival to Alfhem, Argo became the former's info broker, as Argo served as the blonde's guide when it comes to other features of ALO like quests and other things. In the real world, she served as a writer and researcher for _MMO Today_.

On the other hand, she is also an avid football fan. Born half-Japanese from an Italian father and a Japanese mother, Tomo also spend her time living in the town of La Morra when on vacation. La Morra is her father's hometown, which is located southeast of Turin. Tomo's father had a shop in the city and most of the time her parents would take her to Juventus Stadium to watch a football match. This started her interest in the sport and became a fan of Juventus F.C., one of the most popular football clubs in Italy. And her love for football grew every time she enter into that stadium that she began to play football with her friends.

She is now residing in Kawagoe with her parents as both her father and mother also owned an Italian-style cafe and restaurant. Yet she considered La Morra and the city of Turin as her second home.

"Argo?" the gang said in unison.

"What's up, guys?" Argo greeted everyone and she greeted Alice and Eugeo. "Same goes to you, Cait Sith Knight and Eu-boy."

"Good afternoon to you, Whiskers." Alice smirked at Argo while crossing her arms.

"Hello, Argo. But I'm not used on Sacred Tongue-based nicknames just yet." Eugeo awkwardly said.

"Well, you get used to it." Argo replied. Then she turned on the blonde Cait Sith. "Anyhow, do I hear that right, Alice? Our very own gold-clad knight with CaitSith ears wants to play the most popular sport in the world?"

"Um, yes." Alice nodded.

"Wow, that's great!" Argo exclaimed. "Look, I also served as a researcher and writer for a well known publication that I even covered PES Online due to its release. And as a football fan myself; I'm so excited about it. In fact, I'm also one of its beta testers so I know a lot about that game, which is something new at the time."

"Perhaps you can take over here, Argo. I'm not much of a football fan but I watch some games with Asuna in our dates." Kirito said.

"Alright, just leave it to me, Kii-boy!" Argo said as she sat on the couch. She continued."Moving on, unlike the previous PES games where you can choose a select group of players for a team of your choice or to make a customized one, PES Online is focused more on the individual player itself – where one can be included in a team of 11 players for a club of your choice; those are real players and not like NPCs. So it's more like you're acting and playing like a true soccer player."

"That makes sense." Alice nodded. "So it's more like you're joining a guild."

"Yes, and as far as I've known, there are also players can go with the role of manager. It's a soccer term for coach. Add to the fact they also have a role for building their respective clubs like building facilities and signing different players from other clubs." Argo added. "When you're a player, you can build not just your home but also your personal training center where you can do your personal training sessions."

"Yeah, and what I've heard about playing as manager, you can upgrade and customize your own stadium, as far as I've known." Klein added. "It's a football simulation and football management simulation rolled into one, inside a virtual reality."

"So you're either a player or manager, it's your choice. And the game is vast just like here so you don't need to worry." Argo concluded.

After hearing all the information about this new game, Alice finally made her decision. "Thank you, Argo. Now, when do I start?"

"But before that, I want to ask you something, Alice." said the infobroker Cait Sith.

"I'm all ears." The blonde Cait Sith nodded.

"What kind of football player do you want to be? You have to choose what kind of playing style do you want?" Argo asked.

"Playing style, huh?" Alice tried to think what kind of style she wanted to have. She then faced her friends, including Kirito and Asuna. "Everyone, when I and Eugeo watched the game that I noticed something."

"Hey, can you tell us, Alice?" Silica eagerly wants to know.

Alice nodded as she began to explain. "There's one player that carries the ball, and while carrying it he moves around forward while finding a way to get past who stands in his way. He did some moves while carrying the ball with his feet and even passes the ball to his teammates with his two feet. He can score from long range or pass to his teammates in order to make a goal, or he can make one himself by going through it.

"But there is something special to that kind of player: the way how he handles the ball with his feet... it's more graceful, beautiful. Just like how I use my «Divine Object» in battle."

Yes, the Fragrant Olive Sword. A «Divine Object» used as her own personal weapon. The first time she handed the gold-clad sword, it was very light. At the same time, it was strong and very durable. She even fondly remembered the time that she played swords with Kirito and Eugeo when they were kids. Had she stayed in Rulid and trained with the sword back then in an earlier age, she can pass up as the next Chief Guard of their village. However, things didn't turn out that way.

Then the blonde young woman continued, "The way how he handles the ball with his feet... it's like the way how a skilled swordsman wields his sword. I was trained by the sword through Uncle Bercouli. But if I can learn and I can train and be trained in playing football, then it's possible I can play the sport."

Then the golden-brown haired Cait Sith clicked a guess as she turned to Alice. "Oh, I get it. So you want to be an attacking midfielder when you play football, Alice?"

"Attacking... midfielder?" Alice recalled. That's the first time she heard that word.

"One who... attacks from the middle of the field?" Eugeo wondered.

Asuna chuckled at the two's response. "Well, close enough. A _midfielder_ is a position in football, where they are generally positioned on the field between their team's defenders and forwards. So yeah, they're mostly at the middle of the field."

"However, there are four types of midfielders." Argo added. "_Central midfielders _are players whose role is divided roughly equally between attack and defense and to dominate the play around the centre of the pitch. _Defensive midfielders_ are midfield players who focus on protecting their team's goal._Wide midfielders_ have a role balanced between attack and defence, similar to that of central midfielders, but they are positioned closer to the touchlines of the pitch. And _attacking midfielders_ are midfield players who are positioned in an advanced midfield position, usually between central midfield and the team's forwards, and who has a primarily offensive role."

"Argo, about the last part:offensive role." Alice noticed. "The player that I saw - his movements, the way how he handles the ball, the passing, and scoring; those are the offensive roles that the attacking midfielder does. Isn't that right?"

"Wow, you're spot on!" Argo agreed. "But to be precise, that style of play is what we call an _advanced playmaker_. In Pro Evolution Soccer, we call it _'Creative Playmaker'_. Longs story short, you should have great vision, control, and technical skill in order to create chances for yourself and for your teammates."

"I see. " Alice nodded. "In that case, I'll go playing attacking midfielder when I play football through PES."

Then Eugeo stepped forward. "If Alice goes, I'll go too."

"Eugeo?"Asuna turned to the green-eyed swordsman. Kirito, on the other hand, is still standing there, waiting to hear something from his best friend.

"If she is going to learn and play football, then I'm in. I don't Alice feel alone when she enters into that world. So I want the both of us to learn together." Eugeo said.

"Alright, here's a question, Eu-boy." Argo set his eyes on the flaxen-haired young man. "What kind of a football player you want to be?"

Eugeo thought up an idea. He heard Alice wants to play a midfielder then he remembered the same football game he watched on the screen: a player who got the ball and kicked it towards a rectangular structure with a net attached behind it.

And he remembered the term Kirito used to describe that type of player.

"I'll go play striker, as Kirito called it." Eugeo declared.

"A striker, you say? That's interesting." Argo nodded. "In football, the role of a striker is to score goals; strikers are therefore known for their ability to peel off defenders and to run into space via the blind side of the defender and to receive the ball in a good goalscoring addition, strikers are typically fast players with good ball control and dribbling abilities."

Upon hearing those terms, Alice turned to Argo. "Ball . If I can guess, not just midfielders should have those two abilities but these so-called strikers have that, too. But what makes them stand out is that they mostly attack and score." And then she turned to Eugeo. "Looks like you're the one who does mostly go forward and kick the ball towards the net, as far as I've seen it."

"Alice, what do you mean?" Eugeo asked.

"Just think of it: you're a swordsman, right?"

"Yes?" Eugeo nodded.

"While clashing your opponent in a swordfight, are you using your strength, speed, or both?" the blonde knight asked.

"My Blue Rose Sword is strong, but I use my reflexes and speed in order to deflect my opponent's attacks until I found an opening. And with that, I will strike down my opponent." Eugeo explained.

"Exactly." Alice pointed out. "As I see it, a striker is just like that. Think about it: instead of a sword, you use a ball and kick it to the opposing team's net. In other words, you're _striking_ towards a goal."

"Oh, that makes sense." Eugeo finally realised. Now he's going to enjoy playing football because of what he had heard.

"And by the way," Argo chimed it. "In football, you're not only using your feet to move the ball and score, but also your head." The Info Broker stated while pointing her head.

"I saw that." Alice confirmed. "Asuna told me that it's called a _header._It's a weird term at first, but after I watched the whole game and saw some players doing that, it made sense._" _

Now Argo turned to Eugeo. "Now since you chose to be a striker, Eu-boy, you should have your own style of play."

"_Just like Alice's..."_Then he began to ask Argo. "Are there playing styles for strikers?"

"Of course." Argo nodded. "There are _goal poachers_, where they play off the shoulders of the last defender. In other words, they're looking for chances to score. And with your stature and build, goal poacher is more suited for you. For me, anyway."

"If that is the case, then I'll take your advice, Argo." Eugeo said.

"Alright, then it's decided." Kirito claimed, turning Alice and Eugeo's attention to their childhood friend. "Argo and I will help you dive into the game. But you two need some preparations first."

"Preparation?" Alice and Eugeo are curious of what Kirito meant.

* * *

_Present day  
_

"_So this is the 'preparation' Kirito's talking about."_ Alice thought. Aside from learning the basics, she needs to watch football-related videos, especially about midfielders and playmakers, which is her preferred style if she wants to play football.

At first, she is watching highlights of an attacking midfielder from a country named Germany, which is part of the continent known as Europe. Upon hearing the country the first time and looking at pictures and reading any information aboutit, she found out that there are towns and villages in the country remind her of Underworld, especially her hometown. She is also fascinated about the state of Bavaria, which is located in southeast of Germany. Alice learned that Bavaria is a mix of old and modern – from the modern cities to the old-looking towns and villages. She wants to explore Bavaria in the near future when given the chance. Good thing that Dr. Rinko Koujiro helped on putting data of the German language inside her Fluctlight; thus, Alice became fluent in German.

But that will save it for another time.

Right now, she is focused on the sport of football and she studying how midfielders and playmakers play. Currently, she is watching a highlight video of _Thomas Müller_, a German footballer once playing for the club Bayern Munich, based in the city of Munich. The team itself is one of the top teams playing in Germany's top-tier league, the _Bundesliga_. According to Argo, Müller plays as an attacking midfielder despite his primary position being a forward; a versatile player, has been deployed in a variety of attacking roles.

Not jut she saw Müller scoring goals, but he also make assists to his teammates and finding the open player to create a goal-scoring opportunity.

What made Alice admire this type of player is his intelligence.

"This Müller. As Argo said, he had great technique, shooting and passing. He's not even that strong and he's not particularly good at dribbling or facing his opponent on one-one-one. But his biggest advantage is how smart he is: he is just looking for space and even creates one for himself and his teammates." Alice commented.

In thought, she continued. "_What if I can adopt his style of play? But I still need to learn more."_

She stopped playing Müller's highlight video and she switch to the next one; it's another midfielder from Germany: _Mesut Özil_. Özil is an attacking midfielder and is once known as one of the best midfielders, especially during his prime at German clubs Schalke and Werder, Spanish club Real Madrid, and London-based Arsenal. While watching the video, Alice can't help but admire how quick, agile creative the player was: passing, dribbling, great technique and even scoring.

"However, Ozil had his weakness: he had little defensive work-rate as they said." Alice said.

After 8 minutes of watching highlights showcasing the goals, skills and technique of the German attacking midfielder, she stopped the video and went on to the menu in order to select another highlight video of another midfielder. As she opened and played the video, Alice read the name featured in the next video:

"_Zinedine... Zidane."_

* * *

_Outside the Log House_

"Alright, Eu-boy. Keep it up!"

"I never thought this was difficult."

"If you want to be a good striker, you must learn the basics and one of them is how you control the ball, or 'touch', as we call it." said Argo. "Once you had good touch, you can go and score a goal with your foot.

Outside the cottage are Eugeo and Argo, with the former spend time kicking a ball towards the goal while Argo made a pass towards the flaxen-haired young man. One on the reasons why they do this is that for Eugeo to help him familiarize with the whole game and also, to train himself.

Eugeo also watched some highlight videos of some of the best strikers and forwards in the world, past and present. He watched and studied players and legends like _Roberto Baggio_ and _Alessandro del Piero_ of Italy, _Robet Lewandowski_ of Poland, _Erling Haaland_ of Norway,_Harry Kane_ of England, _Thierry Henry_ of France, _Dennis Bergkamp_ and _Robin Van Persie_ of the Netherlands, among one that caught his interest is Argentina's _Sergio Aguero._Not only was that player is known for his strength but also his acceleration and agility, as well as his passing. For the green-eyed young man, he wanted to study the Argentine's play style if he wanted to be a great striker in the sport.

Argo made a pass using her right foot; a short pass towards Eugeo. At the right position, Eugeo kicked the ball using his right foot, a low shot that made the ball roll into the goal.

"Good. Now pass the ball back to me." Argo said as Eugeo carried the ball with his hands and kicked it to Argo with a low pass. The 'Info Broker' caught the ball and as Eugeo how Argo lifts it up in the air with her right foot, caught it with her right knee and used her other knee to bounce the ball left and right; and she caught the ball once again with her right foot, using her instep. Finally she lifts up the ball and caught it with her right hand.

"Now, what did you see just now?" Argo asked.

"Um, it's like your juggling the ball?" Eugeo answered. "But you're not using your hands but more like your feet and legs."

"Yep." Argo nodded. "This is what we call _ball control_. You're using your feet, legs, your chest and your head in order to control the ball. That's basics."

"I see..." Eugeo nodded in response. "Yet you can't use your arms and hands for that matter?"

"Nope." Argo shook her head. "You can't do that." Then Argo held the ball with her two hands. "Now, you try to do a _header." _

"'Header'?"

"A _header_is a technique to control the ball using the head to pass, shoot or clear. This can be done by standing, jumping or diving position." Argo explained. "In other words, you're using your head. Literally."

"Wait a second." Suddenly the flaxen-haired Undine remembered about the game he watched days ago: he saw players using the head to make a pass or even shoot towards the goal. "Alright, I'll try." He nodded.

"Good." Argo prepares the ball. "Now, I'll toss the ball and try hitting it with your head towards the goal. Got it?"

"Right."Eugeo readied himself as the Cait Sith tossed the ball. As the ball went up the air, Eugeo jumped and he successfully hit the ball forward. However, it missed the goal as it went on the right side, hitting the small goal post.

"That was so close, Eu-boy." Argo commented. "But good job, you're having progress, even a little bit."

"Yeah, I need more practice as they said." Eugeo picked up the ball then throw it back at Argo. "One more." He called.

Argo nodded. "Alright, here goes."

The Cait Sith tossed the ball once again to Eugeo. Just like last time, Eugeo jumped to do another header but the ball bounced off instead of hitting it forward.

"That's a bad header." Argo winced.

"Oh!" Eugeo turned around as he wants to catch the ball, still up in the air. Suddenly, Alice came out from the log house and when she saw that the soccer ball is slowly falling...

"Alice?!"Eugeo was surprised.

The blonde Cait Sith rushed forward and at the right position, she kicked the ball with her right foot that sends the ball flying past the Undine and the whiskers-wearing Cait Sith... until it reached the lake.

Both Argo and Eugeo were speechless about what Alice just did.

It was Eugeo who broke the silence first.

"W-what was that just now?"

Then Argo is next, but this is something different.

"Holy shit that was some powerful _volley_ you got there. That was so SICK!" Argo exclaimed.

"Volley? Is that what they called?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Argo nodded. "A striking skill where a player's foot meets and directs the ball in an angled direction before it has time to reach the ground. However, it is extremely hard to aim and requires good foot-eye coordination and timing. But wow, you even managed to do that."

"Um, did I do well?" the blonde asked.

"Couple of tweaks and you're gonna be better at doing that skill." Argo said.

"That was some kick, Alice." Eugeo approached his childhood friend turned lover. "Where did you learn that? Don't tell me you also want to be a striker, aren't you?"

"Oh please, Eugeo. I would go for a support role if I want to." Alice replied.

"Alright, alright now let's get to the point." Argo chimed in as she faced Alice. "Where did you learn that?"

"Well, I watched another clip of a certain footballer player who did that skill." Alice admitted. "And when I was amazed about his playing style, I can't help to try that."

"And who's this player you're referring to?" Argo asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_Later _

"Crap, you're watching a video of Zidane!?" Argo exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I can't even describe about what I really saw." Alice said. "And I mean the way how he plays football."

"Don't you know? I'm such a big fan of the guy!" Argo excitedly declared with sparkling eyes. "Alright, here's why he's a legend: Zinedine Zidane is known for his mastery of the ball, his scoring, his passing, his control. Everytime he touches the ball with his feet, you can feel that he can do something different, something magical."

"Same thoughts." Alice nodded while watching another Zidane video. "The way he moves the ball is like he's dancing with the ball. Perfect balance of speed and flair; THIS is the kind of player I want to."

"I observed how this Zidane play upon watching this clip. I was like... wow." Eugeo commented. _"If you ask me, only a very skilled genius would do that."_

Then hit on Eugeo's line of thought.

"_Wait, genius? I know she's more proficient in the Sacred Arts and being one of the strongest swordswomen in our world. But with how smart she is and the willingness to learn, perhaps she can be...?! No way..."_

He looked back at Alice, the former having a conversation with Argo. On the looks of it she is enjoying company with the info broker/football fan.

"_You know perhaps a genius like Alice is capable of doing it, but can she do it? Hm, I believe she can."_Eugeo thought.

The three friends are currently enjoying each other's company inside the log house. The videos and the little training sessions can be a bit tiring but for Alice and Eugeo, this is an opportunity for them to learn new things.

* * *

_2 days later_

_Kirito's room_

_Kirigaya Household_

"Here it is: I got two copies of PES Online each."

Both Alice and Eugeo, in their own humanoid bodies, are inside their childhood friend's home, while the blacked-haired young man held two copies of PES Online presenting to them.

"So this game... are you sure it's going to work?" Eugeo asked.

"Actually, it's just another virtual reality world, like ALO and Underworld."Kirito nodded. "But this is the world where you can learn and play the sport of football."

"I understand." Alice said while holding her own copy of the game. Then she turned to Kirito. "I heard from Asuna and the others that we should join a... football club, as they call it. If I'm not mistaken, that is another term for a football team. Did I get that right?"

"Not just a football team, Alice. You should also select a football league of your choice." Kirito added. "There are a lot of football leagues to choose from."

"Wait a second, Kirito." Eugeo called out his best friend. "If we are in different teams while inside, does that mean...!?"

Then Eugeo turned to Alice and Alice did the same. And in a few moments, they stared at each other. Both have the same thoughts and same realization:

They can face each other... in a football match.

Eugeo remembered how strong Alice was as an Integrity Knight during his sparring sessions with her. Her movements, her form, her sword is a reason why Fanatio revered Alice as the strongest swordswoman in Underworld and Eugeo saw that. Not to mention that he also sparred with her while inside ALO.

But this time, they're not clashing with swords if they on each other's heads. It's more on their skills, all for just one ball.

And it's good.

Now the blonde smirked in front of Eugeo. "Are you challenging me or something?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Eugeo retorted. "It'll be great if we are on the same team together, but I would love to see you face each other when we're on different teams."

"If that is the case, then so be it." Alice said. "I will gladly take that challenge, if you ask me."

Eugeo thought the same thing.

"But it's not like the last time we face each other in battle, or we fought together in those bloody wars. It's the sport of football we are talking about." Alice added.

"We go, we learn, and at the same time, we will do our best. Aren't we?" Eugeo said.

"Well, I'm going to do what I must do." The blonde shrugged.

"Alright, you two; shall we begin?" Kirito called out his two friends. "I'm going to put this game into your respective consoles."

Yes, the device that bothEugeo and Alice are using had the same functions like the Nervegear and the Amusphere. However, unlike those FullDive devices that they are worn like helmets, these specific FullDive devices had a special connector which allows Eugeo and Alice, who had android bodies, to enter the virtual world; which is located at the right side of their necks.

As he prepares himself, Eugeo sat on one of the chairs on the right side of Kazuto's room. Alice, on the other hand, lay down on the bed, also preparing herself.

With both cartridges are now inserted, Kirito looked back on his two friends. "Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready, Kirito." Eugeo answered.

"Same here." Alice also answered.

"Okay." Kirito nodded. "Remember those two words, right?"

Upon hearing what he meant, both Eugeo and Alice closed their eyes. And they called in unison...

"LINK START!"

As the two successfully logged in into the game, Kirito returned to his desk andactivated his Augma. Then Yui appeared in front of him.

"Did they finally log into the game, Daddy?" the AI asked.

"They did." Kirito nodded.

"Can we also watch matches inside the game? I wanna watch with you and Mommy."

"Don't worry; Yui. We'll go there." Kirito chuckled. "On the other hand, it's the least I can do for them, after everything happened inside Underworld."

"Are you really sure about this, Daddy?" Yui asked. "I mean, it's really a good idea to bring 'them'. But do you think this is the right choice?"

"I know what I'm doing, Yui." Kirito answered. "To me, it's good to bring Alice and Eugeo in that virtual virtual world..."

A smile curled on his lips.

"Because they're not alone after all because 'they' also want to experience the real world as well. And a sport like football is a starting point." Kirito said."Also, I have faith in Argo. She can help those two, just like she helped 'them'."

Kirito then turned to his desktop and began to type on his keyboard.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

_Inside the virtual world_

Alice opened her eyes and she looked on her surroundings, she is inside a black void. At first she checked on herself and the clothes she is wearing. Or in other words, it's more like what of a kit she is wearing.

Currently, Alice is wearing a plain white short, navy blue shorts and navy blue socks. Then she looked down and found out that she is wearing a different pair of shoes.

"So this is a football uniform? It's more comfy that I imagine." She commented.

However, a loading screen appeared in front of her. It's clad in red and the Konami logo first appeared on the red-clad screen. Seconds later and the logo of IKON appear next.

The red clad screen disappeared and for what Alice saw, it was replaced by a new logo; it bears the initials "PES" and next to it is the phrase "The Pitch is Ours".

Then suddenly, swirls of different colors surround both the PES logo and the phrase. Afterwards, it turned into a small glowing ball.

"What the-?" In turn, the blonde is curious.

Moments later and she saw a yellow arrow, pointing at the glowing ball.

"Wait, so this tells that I should touch the glowing ball?"

Alice walked towards the glowing ball... and she touched it.

Suddenly, the glowing ball turned into pints of light scattered around the black void. And the pints of light into screens – Alice saw images and videos of time all-time greats of the sport of football, past and present.

"All of these players..." Alice muttered. "They're indeed... something."

The blonde finally watched how they do their skills, passes and goals. But for Alice, it's more than that. She watched their exhaustion, passion, resilience, fire, determination, failures, successes, defeats, trials, triumphs, and victories.

"I wonder if Eugeo saw this." Then she smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he does."

And then, a voice came out.

"_**30 years ago, in 1995, Pro Evolution Soccer was born. Over three decades, it spanned into multiple titles and became one of the most successful and revered sports video game franchises of all time. Still, PES stays true to its vision and objective – to give an exciting football experience by recreating the world's beautiful sport in video game form, both for thousands of gamers and millions of football fans."**_

Alice stood still as the presentation continues. However, everything turned black.

"_**In 2025, PES has entered into a new age: the virtual world."**_

Suddenly, much to Alice's amazement, the whole landscape turned into... a football stadium.

With shouts and cheers from fans surrounding the stadium.

For Alice, it feels so... euphoric.

"_**Welcome to PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER ONLINE! The first ever Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online eFootball Game."**_

Then next is where multiple screens appeared in front of her, showing the game's features, or so she believes.

"_**Over 1,200 licensed football clubs to choose from over 100 licensed football leagues in the world. Interact with other players to form an 'eFootball Club' and compete in the new, revolutionized, 'eFootball Leagues' sponsored by PES and its featured licensed leagues. The game also has a new feature called "Master Manger Mode" where you can play as a manager. Hone your skills, lead your team to glory, and become a 'VR eFootball Legend'. It's a real football experience like no other."**_

"_**PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER ONLINE. The Pitch... is YOURS."**_

With the presentation ended, Alice realized that she is still standing in the middle of the virtual yet lively stadium.

A new message appeared and the whole area changed into an empty football pitch, with fences and a number of small buildings.

"_**Please enter your full name. Then your preferred username."**_

Alice entered her name 'Alice Zuberg' as her full name.

"Username?" Alice recalled. "Oh, right."

She entered her username _'Dreißig'_, which is the German word for 'thirty'. More like a reference to another part of her whole being: an Integrity Knight, one of the strongest in their world - she is Alice Synthesis Thirty.

But this is a different thing, though.

"_**Select your position."**_ A message appeared.

Alice chose her preferred position: attacking midfielder.

"_**Select your Play Style."**_

Then a number of selections flashed in front of her, showing the different 'Play Styles' – _Dummy Runner, Classic No. 10, Hole Player, Box-to Box, and Creative Playmaker._

"Alright, I choose this one." Alice said.

She selected _'Creative Playmaker'._

"Now, select your preferred 'League'."

A hologram of the world (which is the Real World) appeared, along with a window with a list of the five continents in the selected 'Europe'.

The hologram globe shifted to Europe and another window appeared, this time it's a list of the numerous countries in the said continent and the licensed leagues of every country.

Then Alice selected the country 'Germany'. And then she selected one of the leagues she learned and studied.

The _Bundesliga_.

A window appeared along with the Bundesliga logo and a video of highlights from the said league.

"_**The Bundesliga - Germany's exciting export. Formed in 1963 as Germany's top-tier level of football, the Bundesligais one of the world's premier football leagues, and one of the most popular worldwide. Throughout its 60-year history, over 56 clubs have participated in the Bundesliga, 29 of these German clubs were crowned champions. Every stadium in a Bundesliga game is packed with passionate fans and spectators, making it the top football league in the world in terms ofaverage attendance, with a number of 45,000.**_

_**Football, as it's meant to be."**_

As the female voice ended, a number of selections appeared. But this time, it's the numerous German football clubs that are part of the league.

"_**Then, select your preferred football club."**_The female voice said.

"There's a lot of them but... only one out of 18 that I should choose." Alice said as she is looking for a club of her choosing. She smiled when she finally found one club and selected it.

Bayern Munich.

"_**Bayern Munich – The Star of the Reds. Formed in 1900 in the city of Munich, FC Bayern Münchenis the most successful club in German football history, and one of the most successful in the world. The club have won over 30 national titles and 20 national cups; along with numerous European honours such as the prestigious UEFA Champions League with 6 titles, one UEFA Cup, one UEFA Super Cup, and one FIFA Club World Cup. With numerous accolades and a large dedicated fanbase, Bayern's success and dominance is undeniable."**_

"_**Mia san Mia – 'We are who we are'. This is Bayern Munich."**_

The female voice announcement end and she pushed the button, selecting her preferred club.

"_**Your journey is about to begin. Become a legend in your own way. This is PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER ONLINE."**_

The message ends as the whole pitch is transformed... into a room.

"Is this... a room?" Alice muttered.

As she looked around, it pretty much confirms that this is a bedroom. A desk, a bed, a chair, and an open window; it's simple furniture but she doesn't mind. Curious, Alice went through the open window and looked outside.

Then she looked at her clothes. Gone is the basic football kit and replaced with a white t-shirt and blue jogging pants.

She found out that she is inside a modern two-storey house and the landscape is beautiful to her liking: a lawn of green grassand there is a tree that stood there. She also saw fences and a series of roads, as if she was in a neighbourhood.

Moments later, she went out from her room and went downstairs. Looking around, she found that the house is almost like complete: a living room, a simple dining table and a kitchen.

"Woah, so this is my home inside this game?" Alice said in awe.

And then she went out from her new house. While looking around her home's exterior, she saw an unusual huge white-looking building from afar. The design, as Alice observed, is more like in a roundish square. The she suddenly remembered her conversation with Kirito: about the football stadiums in the real world.

Then she heard a ringing noise and as she looked around where it came from, she found out that the ringtone is from her right pocket. She reached it and she picked something from her pocket.

"A cellphone?" Alice raised her brow. She was right: it was ringing; she can also tell that someone is calling to her. And this was no ordinary cellphone, it's a high-tech smartphone.

She pressed the call button and as far as she remembered how people in the real world do that, she put it into her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Whew, finally! Took you long enough to answer my phone call."_ The caller answered. It was none other than Argo.

"Argo? You're inside this game?" Alice wondered.

"_Indeed, Alice!"_ Argo proudly replied. _"Besides, I'm not just a gamer inside this VRMMO,I also play a role here."_

"What role?" the blonde asked.

"_I'm alsoa football talent scout."_ Argo answered. _"My job is to scout potential players for any club that wants to get that player. And since you chose your preferred club, I found out that one 'eFootball Club' has interest of you. Don't you worry, I'll take you there."_

"So that means you are going to help me?" Alice asked.

"_That's my job. By the way, I'm going to pick you up. Later."_Argo ended the phone call.

"Hmm, that's odd." Alice wondered as she puts her phone back on her right pocket. She and Eugeo knew that inventions like cellphones are used by people in the real world

Then a few minutes later, he saw a red car coming in front of her house. As it stopped by, the side window opened, revealing Argo.

"I never thought that cars also exist here." Alice commented.

"You can own one if you want to. Everyone here has the ability to drive a vehicle." Argo said, and then she called out the blonde. "Come on, Alice. Get in."

"Right." Alice nodded as she goes inside Argo's car, taking the passenger's seat. Then Argo drove the car off, towards their destination.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked Argo.

"We're going to the stadium. There is something I would like you to meet; a friend of mine."

"I wonder who it is." Alice said. _'Anyhow, I wonder what Eugeo is up to...'_

"You'll see. And besides, negotiations are underway." Argo declared. "Oh, and don't worry about Eu-boy. I also helped him."

"You did?"

"Yep." Argo nodded. "Actually, he just recently signed by a new eFootball club. I think they will make an announcement today."

The infobroker/scout's smartphonestarted to vibrate. She took it from her pocket and gave it to Alice."

"Alice, watch the video. It's the announcement of Eu-boy's signing." Argo told the blonde.

"Okay." Alice nodded as she began to watch the video. It shows a man in a suit inside a room sitting on a table, with a couple of microphones in front.

When the man began to speak, Alice was a bit surprised that the man in the video spoke a different language, totally different than the Sacred Tongue (which is English.)

"You need to turn on the subtitles, though." Argo said. "The language they're speaking is Swedish."

"Swedish? Is this another European tongue?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Argo nodded. "It's the native language of the people of Sweden, which is located far north in Germany. It is part of the subregion of Scandinavia.

"I see." Alice nodded. "So, what league and club he chose?"

"If Germany has the _Bundesliga, _then Sweden has what we call the _Allsvenskan_, which is their own top division. And as for the club, well..."

* * *

_Press Room_

_Inside Eleda Stadion (Virtual) _

_3:00 AM_

"_God eftermiddag, mina damer och herrar."_ The man in the suit greeted in Swedish. "Today we hereby announce our new signing for the upcoming season of the _eAllsvenskan_. And as the manager of the eFootball club that represents _Malmö Fotbollförening_, the _Malmo PESF_, I present you... Eugeo."

The aforementioned young man wore a blue-colored suit as he walked towards the young manager, who is in his twenties and shook his hand. Then Eugeo sat next to the manager.

_"God eftermiddag_._"_Eugeo also greeted in Swedish. "It is really a great privilege to be here, and an honor to be part of this club."

"Alright, now we are ready for some set of questions from all of you." The young manager told the press.

"First question, Mr. Larsson." A female reporter asked. "What is your decision behind the signing of a new player? We all know your club won the the PES Allsvenskan title last season, but it seems you also want to spend time developing young and perhaps, new players. So is this part of your long-term plans for the club?"

The man in the suit, now known as Mr. Larsson, answered "I know that winning a second league title is all good and part of our success, but we need to build new future stars as well. There are some players who have little to no experience but with training and working hard, they can be great players in the future."

"Thank you for your time, sir." The female reporter concluded.

"Your welcome." Mr. Larsson nodded. "Next question."

Another reporter raised his hand. When the manager noticed, the next reporter stood up. "Xander from PES-O Daily, and I want to ask some questions for Eugeo, if I may?"

The flax-brown haired young man turned his attention to the make reporter with a bit of nervousness. The manager patted Eugeo's left shoulder and nodded to him.

Realizing this, Eugeo turned to the reporter speaking on the microphone. "I'm ready."

"Alright, some sources told me that you have little to zero experience upon playing football or this is your first time playing Pro Evolution Soccer Online." The male reporter said. "So in other words, what can we expect to a young lad who had zero experience to make a name for himself because I believe that you have hidden potential, in my opinion."

"Well," Eugeo began to speak. "As they say, 'we wouldn't know if you don't try'. And we all know that learning is a process and as for my experience, learning and training is all I can do to be familiar with the sport. And," then he looked to his coach, "there is a mentor who can guide me through it.

"What he means is that we will work hard to tap his hidden potential. I believe that he can be a future star." The coach added.

"Okay, thank you." The male reporter nodded as he continued. "Next question: Mr. Eugeo, why you choose to be a striker?"

"One of my closest friends have me watched a football game. It was my first time watching as such; I saw one player who rushed forward and kicked the ball towards the goal. When I asked about it, my best friend told me about the role of that kind of player. He told me that the striker is the focal point of the attack. That's why I decided to be one when I want to play football." Eugeo explained.

"So you mean you only wanted to score goals?" the reporter asked.

"I'll do the best my can to help my team to win." the young man answered.

"Okay." The reporter confirmed. " Now for my final question, why you choose a league like the _eAllsvenskan _when there are other eLeagues out there. Is there any personal reason why you made that decision or is there somewhere else?"

"As far as I've heard, the _Allsvenskan _is currently one of the rising football leagues in the world, or so I am told." Eugeo answered. "But I wanted the _eAllsvenskan _to be as big and competitive as the other leagues. And of course, Sweden is a beautiful country."

"An interesting answer. Thank you for your time, Mr. Eugeo." the male reporter concluded.

"Thank you sir." Eugeo greeted.

Larsson stepped in as he spoke into the microphone. "Any other questions?" Then he saw another reporter, a woman in her 20s, who raised her hand.

"Go ahead." Larsson called her out.

"Thank you. I'm Tasha from MMO Today, based in Japan." The reporter introduced herself. "Eugeo, months ago, you and your companion named Alice were first introduced as two of the world's first full fledged advanced artificial intelligences called 'Fluctlights'. Of all our sports in the real world, why you choose something like football?"

That memory still ingrained on Eugeo. Months ago, he and Alice were formally introduced in the real world through Dr. Rinko Koujirou in a press conference organizied by Rath. They were surrounded by press people and they answered the questions presented to them. He wondered why the reporter brought it up, buy he decided to lay it off.

"Perhaps it's the excitement and the enthusiasm." the flaxen-brown haired young man answered. "Back in my world, we always clash with swords and other weapons. But this was different: more like you're clashing with your own skills and all you hold is just one ball using your feet. And most importantly, the feel, the atmosphere."

"What kind of atmosphere?" The reporter asked.

"The crowd inside the stadium. The cheers, the shout, the roars, the singing. It's unlike any other that I felt back in my world. Everytime I play this new yet different sport inside of a stadium, I want to feel that atmosphere." Eugeo answered.

"That's all I need. Thank you very much for you time, Mr. Eugeo. Good luck on your first season at Malmo. Best of all, enjoy The Beautiful Game." Tasha concluded.

"Your welcome." Eugeo nodded.

"This concludes the interview session. We would like to thank you for all who are present here." Larsson told the press. Then he turned to Eugeo. "Again, Eugeo, welcome to Malmo PESF!"

"Thank you very much!" Eugeo shook hands with Larsson, with the manager presented a Malmo FF jersey, with Eugeo's name inscribed on the back, along with the number 32. And both men held it, smiling on in front of the photographers.

* * *

_Inside Argo's Car_

_3 kms from Allianz Arena (Virtual)_

_3:30 AM_

"So Eugeo finally chose a team." Alice commented as the press conference ended.

"And one of the rising European leagues today." Argo added. "Good thing that its eLeague is also gaining popularity."

The blonde turned to Argo. "Is this _Allsvenskan _ranked low compared as the other leagues in Europe?"

"Back then, the _Allsvenskan _ranked 21st in the UEFA coefficient rankings for 3 years. But thanks to the newly built stadiums and the way how they promote the league, the _Allsvenskan_ is now ranked in the Top 10." Argo explained. "It's almost as the same level as the Netherland's _Eredivisie_."

"I see." Alice nodded. "So Eugeo is in a rising league and I'm in a big one. Am I correct?"

"If you ask me, the _Bundesliga_ is so big as well." Argo said as they keep on driving. When the scout turned to her window, she realized that they were on their way.

They're going to arrive at the stadium.

"Alice, see that stadium over there? That will be your home turf and your home stadium: The Allianz Arena. In-game, at least." Argo said.

"I want to ask: is this Allianz Arena a bigger venue?"

"If you want to see the real thing, you have to go to Bavaria, in Germany. But to answer your question: yes, it is a big stadium." Argo answered. "And it's closer to the real thing."

"I see." Alice nodded. As she looked into that white-colored stadium far from the vehicle, all she felt but a mix of nervousness and excitement, and she plastered a smile. She couldn't wait.

She and Eugeo are from the Underworld and both of them finally crossed into the real world, went into another world called Alfheim, and this time, it's another world, where she can play and experience 'The Beautiful Game.'

Pro Evolution Soccer Online.

The World of Football.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the end of Chapter 2.**

**Upon writing this story, I want to write arcs that focuses on the other leagues as well as the other characters as well. So I will also work with those stuff despite how long it will take to write new chapters.**

**Now for anything about Sword Art Online: so War of Underworld concluded last month yet they announced an anime adaptation of Sword Art Online Progressive, which I am looking forward to. Same goes to Alicization Lycoris' DLC updates which includes new stories. But if you ask me guys, I would wait for a 'Moon Cradle' adaptation.**

**By the way, the next chapter is more of a interlude for the first arc of this story: the _Bundesliga arc_. Ever since watching it on cable, I love watching the whole league. And yes, this will cover Alice's signing with a Bayern Munich eFootball club and other things.**

**Read and review. And please stay safe, everyone.**

**P.S. I also wrote an extra scene in this chapter and I would love doing this, whether introducing a character or a new arc. Some of you here are familiar with the mobile game _Alicization Rising Steel_ and along with_ Integral Factor_ and_ Memory Defrag_, it's part of the SAO Gameverse. And this extra scene will introduce a new character and here's a hint: she's from _Alicization Rising Steel_ and also one of my favorite Gameverse characters.**

**So yes, here it is.**

* * *

"Wait, Alice and Eugeo are now here?!"

A girl with long brownish grey hair and crimson eyes is looking on her smartphone, reading the message. And her expression filled with shock and most importantly, joy.

She found out that both Alice and Eugeo have finally entered PES Online.

'_I can't wait to challenge you, Alice. Same goes to you, Eugeo. As for Alice, she's in for a BIG surprise.' _ The girl claimed.

"_Edith, we tweedehelftbegint over eenpaarminuten. (Edith, we gotta go. The second half will start in a few minutes.)"_ Someone called the girl out, speaking in Dutch. It was none other than her teammate, with pinkish red hair tied in a bun and is a bit taller than her.

"_Oké, ikgaeropuit. (Okay, I'm heading out.)"_Edith replied, in Dutch.

The girl, now named Edith, put down her smartphone and put it on her bag. Then she grabbed the shirt hanging on her locker and wears it. It was colored in red and white; with red on the front and white on the sides up to the sleeve, and in the front of the shirt is a crest located on the left upper side. The crest is colored red with 11 white lines, forming a portrait of the Greek hero Ajax. And above the crest rests three golden stars.

On the back of her shirt lies the name "Van Tien" on the upper part, with the number 10 on the center.

Edith put on her boots next. And finally, she tied her hair in a ponytail with a black tie.

The girl walked outside of the locker room, and she is accompanied by her teammate. As they walked towards the corridors, her teammate turned to Edith.

"We're down to 2-1." Her teammate told Edith, this time in English. "Edith, we're gonna lose this match if we don't turn the tables in the second half."

"I know." Edith replied with a nod. "But if you ask me, we should keep on playing regardless of the scoreboard. By the way Marthe, where's everybody, including Coach Vicky?"

"It's _aanvoerder_ to you." Marthe pointed out. "To answer your question, they're now outside and preparing themselves." The teammate, named Marthe, answered. "You're the one they're waiting for. And as your team captain, I also hold responsibility of holding the team together. So that means I also have a responsibility to you."

"Oh, sorry. It seems I got carried a bit, _Marthe_." Edith replied in a teasing way.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Marthe sighed in annoyance.

"Can you blame me? Even you're my team captain; you're also my best friend." Edith grinned at her senior. "Besides, you're the one who introduced me to this... world. And I want to thank you for that." A smile formed on Edith's face.

"Hehe, don't mention it." Marthe replied. "Everything you've said where you came from, it's still inside my brain. I mean things like Underworld? Sacred Arts? Integrity Knights? It sounds crazy, but not to me." She turned to Edith. "Because I was once inside of a world similar to yours; and I understand that because I have a LOT of experiences out there."

Edith then turned to Marthe, wondering what her best friend meant. Then she nodded upon realizing what she is talking about.

"And speaking of experiences..." Marthe tried to change the subject. "You also had your own responsibilities... as vice captain. So you need to be present for your team as well."

"I know, I know. Sometimes the boys got scared of me when I gave them a piece of my mind." Edith said. "But they're all good, and I just tell them to do their best."

"Actually, it was me who requested Coach Pelova to make you vice-captain; that is because you're more like a natural leader and the way how you hold the team together, even much better than me." Marthe commented.

"To be honest, I couldn't do it without you; I'm still learning everything about the real world... including this sport." Edith said. As she continued, she remembered something. "Actually, I have received a message from my... agent; a friend of mine, at least."

"Oh?" Marthe raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

Edith turned to her reddish pinkette senior... and smirked.

"My agent told me that she had brought two new players inside this game. Try to guess." Edith said.

"I have no idea." The captain shrugged.

Edith playfully chuckled. "Alright, these people are someone I knew."

"Huh?"

"Remember the girl that I am telling stories about? _She's_ here." Edith declared.

"You mean-"

"Yes. It's Alice. My best have finally arrived, along with her swordsman in shining, icy blue." The girl with long brownish grey hair smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Marthe patted her fellow player's shoulder. "So that means you are eager to face the two of them, right?"

"Yep." Edith nodded. "Whether it's a friendly, or a Europa League, or a Champions League, I don't care. I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't worry, that time would come, perhaps in the biggest stage of this football season." Marthe assured her.

They made it back to the stadium, meeting the crowd's cheering and shouting on every corner of the 55,000-seat Johan Cruyff Arena. Edith felt the whole atmosphere, along with a sea of red, white, and black in front of her. The former swordswoman from the Easterbarieth Empire and one of the most powerful Integrity Knights in their world is currently playing for one of the biggest football clubs in the Netherlands; a small club to some but with a big and remarkable history. As she is ranked 10th in being an Integrity Knight, her squad number is also 10, thus she is playing the Number 10 role as an advanced playmaker/attacking midfielder.

And a second, Marthe took off an armband from her left arm. She offered it to Edith.

"You take over the second half, _vice aanvoerder._" Marthe told Edith. The armband itself is a red and black cloth, with three white X's on the center, resembling the flag of the City of Amsterdam. It's the captain's armband of AFC Ajax, which she is currently part of.

Edith took the armband and wore it on her left arm. She turned her friend saying, "I'm the kind of who doesn't want to make promises that they can't keep. But I will do my best to play and to win, along with my teammates."

With confidence, the two went off to join with their teammates. They have a game to win. This time, a certain former swordswoman/knight will lead the charge.

And she is excited, with a grin on her face. A genuine smile.

She will take the challenge.


End file.
